


Шокирующие новости

by robin_puck



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 04:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robin_puck/pseuds/robin_puck
Summary: Практически Гидра-Треш-Пати





	Шокирующие новости

Вопреки почти единодушному мнению общественности это Баки Барнс был жаворонком, обожающим вскочить с постели ни свет ни заря, а потом топотать по квартире, скрипеть полами, хлопать дверьми и запускать все самые шумные бытовые приборы одновременно. Пока Стив пытается поймать самый сладкий – утренний, воздушный, теплый и мягчайший – сон. Впрочем, Стив уже привык спать под сложный микс уличного шума из распахнутых окон, грохочущего блендера, поющего на разные голоса телевизора и истерично свистящего чайника (два электрических пластмассовых Баки благополучно извел, по ошибке поставив на плиту, выжил только закопченный ветеран, выглядящий так, будто его только что сняли с костра). Он даже ухитрялся какие-то сны смотреть в этой какофонии, порой даже увлекательные, и так втянулся, что однажды утром, проснувшись от неясного беспокойства, не сразу понял, что его тревога вызвана именно стоящей в квартире тишиной.  
Первым делом Стив похлопал ладонью по постели рядом с собой – Баки не было, и достаточно давно, его подушка ощущалась совсем холодной. Потом посмотрел на часы – восемь пополуночи, да в это время его сожитель уже устраивал такой тарарам, что даже привыкшему Стиву приходилось закрывать голову освободившейся (холодной) подушкой. Он прислушался, окончательно выныривая из утренней дремы и сосредотачиваясь.  
Тишина.  
Это уже начинало немного пугать, так что Стив осторожно приподнялся на локте, готовый в любую секунду вскочить и кинуться в атаку или на защиту. Но в этот самый момент из гостиной отчетливо донеслось:  
– Бля.  
– Не ругайся, – автоматически среагировал Стив и тут же рухнул обратно в постель, с облегчением выдыхая. – Что случилось? Ты тихий сегодня.  
– Ты бы тоже был тихим на моем месте. Это такая хрень. Я даже не знаю, как выразить мои ощущения цензурно. Никак, бля, не получается.  
– Ого, – Стив снова напрягся. – Что?  
– Сюда иди и увидишь.  
– А словами через рот? – Стив уже встал и натягивал домашние брюки, потому что бы там ни было ночью, но ходить в присутствии Баки по дому голышом он себе не позволял ни при каких обстоятельствах.  
Когда он вошел в гостиную, и сидящий за кухонной стойкой Баки протянул ему через плечо планшет с обзором новостных сайтов, Стив понял, каких усилий тому стоило сдерживаться. Потому что самому Стиву захотелось выругаться просто нестерпимо. Что он и сделал, плюхаясь рядом с Баки на стул и едва удержавшись, чтобы не отбросить планшет от себя как мерзкое насекомое.  
"Шокирующие новости!" – гласил заголовок – "Из достоверных источников стало известно, что Баки Барнс, также известный под именем Зимний Солдат, ближайший друг Капитана Америки и хладнокровный убийца Гидры с промытыми мозгами, неоднократно подвергался групповому сексуальному насилию за время своего плена в застенках Гидры".  
– Достоверные источники, мать вашу, – сказал Стив, стискивая планшет до хруста. – Что это, бес их возьми, за источники такие? Откуда они взяли этот бред? Это же бред?  
– Ты мне скажи, – пожал плечами Баки. – Я о тех временах мало что помню.  
– Эй, – Стив осторожно обнял его за плечи, притискивая к себе. Баки неожиданно весело глянул искоса и пихнул в бок.  
– Ну, серьезно. Если рассуждать чисто логически. Надо мной работали обычные люди, психи слегка, не без того. Но какова вероятность того, чтобы во всей Гидре нашлось достаточно людей мало того, что заинтересованных, так еще и имевших достаточный допуск, чтобы устраивать, цитирую: "разнузданные оргии" с моим участием?  
Стив недоверчиво на него глянул.  
– Разнузданные оргии?..  
– Ага. Серьезно. Где я, и где оргии? Я им что, прелестная наложница?  
– Ннну… Ты определенно прелестен. В некоторые моменты.  
– Стив, ради бога. Это другое.  
Стив побарабанил пальцами по столешнице кухонной стойки.  
– Это надо убрать.  
– В смысле?  
– Удалить этот материал срочно.  
Баки только фыркнул.  
– Нет.  
– Что? Почему?  
– Потому что эту срань уже скопировали все, кому надо. И чем громче будет наша реакция, тем на большем количестве сайтов появится эта "шокирующая новость".  
– Но ведь это нельзя оставить вот так!  
– Почему нельзя. Можно. Нужно. Нет реакции – нет повода раздувать шумиху. Такое постоянно пишут про всех подряд, так что вряд ли кто-то поверит.  
– Вот прямо такое? – поразился Стив  
– Обычно все-таки пожизнерадостней, – признал Баки. – Но я же массовый убийца, так что и газетные утки про меня соответствующие…  
Он поднялся, хлопнув Стива по плечу, и пошел на кухню. Плюхнул на плиту чайник, бросил в блендер горсть клубники и очищенный банан, включил музыкальный канал на телевизоре.  
– Хотел бы я отнестись к этому так же спокойно, как ты, – сказал наконец наблюдающий за ним Стив. Баки хмыкнул, доставая из холодильника молоко.  
– А ты посиди пару часов, подумай о жизни, вот и успокоишься. Мне помогло.  
– О чем ты думал?  
Баки пожал плечами, запуская блендер.  
– О том, что если бы все, что обо мне говорят, было настолько же глупым и безосновательным, жизнь стала бы гораздо проще.

– Давно не виделись, – проворчал Брок Рамлоу. Взгляд у него был нехороший, сальный какой-то. И как Стив раньше не замечал.  
– Чего надо-то, кэп? Нечасто ты приходишь меня проведать…  
– Я никогда не приходил тебя проведать, – строго оборвал его Стив. – И сейчас бы не пришел, но мне нужно знать. Ты, вероятно, не в курсе, но вчера вышла одна статья…  
Лицо Рамлоу в одну секунду перекосило от гнева, он даже подпрыгнул на месте, но тут же сел обратно, с опаской глянув на напрягшихся охранников.  
– Да ты охренел, – процедил он едва слышно. – Вы там все ебу дали или что? Вчера с утра эта баба с кабельного канала, потом какие-то холуи с центральных, потом этот коротышка-генерал прибежал, а теперь ты! И всех волнует, кому сдалась волосатая жопа Зимнего, ведь ценность-то какая, в пустыне ж живем, баб кругом нет, только прельстивый, сука, Барнс!  
Он откинулся на железном стуле, облизывая искусанные губы.  
– Что ты там себе навоображал? Инфернальные злодеи трахают несчастного Баки? У нас восемьдесят процентов наличного состава состояли в браке, и если кого поебывали на стороне, то красоток моделей, а не автомат с глазами. Он – оружие! Зимний Солдат – это оружие. Если где-то в Гидре и встречались извращенцы, готовые сунуть свой хер в дуло миномета, то могу гарантировать, что в последние двадцать лет они к твоему драгоценному Баки не приближались.  
Рамлоу еще пару секунд сверлил Стива взглядом, а потом медленно и неохотно отвел глаза, как хищник, понимающий, что в настоящий момент силы не равны.  
– Спасибо, – кивнул Стив. – И если у тебя есть семья...  
– Да пошел ты, – отмахнулся Рамлоу, поднимаясь. – Вот только к моей семье не суйся. Не твое это дело.  
– Я бы мог помочь.  
Рамлоу на секунду замер, глядя на него через плечо, и вдруг неожиданно ухмыльнулся.  
– Слушай, кэп. Давно хотел спросить. Вот ты когда в войну с кордебалетом по городам ездил… Сколько хористок тебя завалило? Уверен, вы там устраивали отличные групповые оргии…  
– Ну как знаешь, – Стив кивнул охраннику, чтобы Рамлоу увели.

– Бля, – раздалось рано утром в гостиной через пару недель.  
– Что опять? – простонал Стив, не открывая глаз.  
– "Шокирующие новости", – продекламировал с выражением Баки, подходя к дверям спальни. – "Из достоверных источников стало известно, что Стив Роджерс, больше известный как непогрешимый символ нашей страны Капитан Америка, во время своего рекламного тура в 1943 году изнасиловал по меньшей мере пятерых девушек из подтанцовки. Наследники пострадавших собираются предъявить иск мнимому герою, уже неоднократно замешанному в сомнительных предприятиях, последнее из которых окончилось его фальшивой смертью и якобы воскрешением".  
– Бля, – сказал Стив и перевернулся на другой бок.  
– Тосты тебе жарить или еще поспишь?  
– С ума сошел. Восемь утра.  
– Шокирующие новости. Стив Роджерс, также известный как Капитан Америка, ужасный засоня.  
– И дверь за собой закрой.


End file.
